(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines such as a gate line and a data line for applying voltages to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are vertical to display panels while the electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight due to a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle means a viewing angle having a contrast ratio of 1:10 or a luminance reversion limit angle between grays.
In the case of the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in order to approximate side visibility to front visibility, a method of varying transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages of the two subpixels is proposed.
However, as such, in the case of approximating the side visibility to the front visibility by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and varying the transmittance, luminance is increased at a low gray or a high gray and thus a gray expression at the side is difficult, and as a result, there is a problem in that image quality deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.